


Christmas at the DEO

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DEO have a Christmas party. There's a dance and secret Santa. It's just an idea that's been floating around my head for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at the DEO

Alex and Hank part 1: Christmas at the DEO  
I remember my first Christmas at the DEO, I couldn’t believe that they had a Christmas party at the office. It was truly something you had to see with your own eyes to believe. 

I was at a dead end for what to wear at Christmas party at the DEO. I went through my rack of clothes throwing anything that would be okay to wear. Then I remember Donovan talking about a dance. 

I groaned for a dance would mean a dress and high heels. Finally after a lot of consideration I decided on a red cocktail dress and black high heels. 

I jumped into the shower letting the hot steaming water run down my back. I suddenly wondered who would ask me to dance, it had been quite some time since I last done any dancing. 

Suddenly I wondered if director Henshaw would dance. I couldn’t that happening anytime soon, ever since my first day at the DEO I had known director Henshaw to be quite distant from everyone else a bit like Kara, I realized. 

I got out and put on the dress. I realized the dress was a bit lose I must have lost weight while training. It wasn’t surprising since the first few weeks I was covered head to toe in bruises and my body hurt in places that I never knew could be hurt. 

I try to put on the heels and I fell over. I realized that I hadn’t worn heels since the time Hank had broken me out of jail. I grimaced at the memory of how I spoke to Hank at the time. Calling him a priest. Huh! That’s the last thing that Hank could be.

I pulled up outside the DEO it was weird to walk in wearing formal dress like this. I held a package under my arm the DEO also done a secret Santa thing and I had gotten Donovan a sweater. 

I walked in and nearly keeled over in shock. The DEO had been cleaned and decorated people had moved the desk that was always standing in the middle of the room over to the side. Soft Christmas music filled the room. I saw a huge Christmas tree standing at the front of the office I went up and put my present beside the trunk. 

Other people started to arrive most of them gasping at the sight of the office. People wouldn’t have known that this was then place where aliens were been held captive and the place that many people had been killed violent deaths.  
Everyone was talking amongst themselves. Then suddenly the music to a waltz started up. People were going around asking others to join them on the dance floor. I was beginning to wonder if someone would ask me to dance. She wasn’t the greatest at waltzing it had been a while since she had done any type of dancing, and jumping around the room with Kara did not count. 

Suddenly Hank approached her she saw a flicker of hesitation cross his face when he stood in front of her. 

“Agent Danvers would you like to take this dance with me?”

She thought it odd how he had worded it but she had no hesitation in agreeing to dance with him. 

“Sorry I’m not the greatest dancer.” She told him when she just avoided trampling on his foot. 

“Well that makes two of us then.” 

Alex hadn’t realized until that moment that Hank was doing his best not to collide into anyone. She bit back a laugh as he turned violently just avoiding bashing into Donovan. Whom seemed slightly surprised to see Hank dancing. 

It was common knowledge that Hank was a widower no one had actually known Hanks wife but everyone knew it was very uncommon to see Hank dance with anyone since then.

“So Hank are you doing anything this Christmas?” I felt weird asking but she wanted to talk to Hank a bit

“No, I’ll be at the DEO most of the time.” 

“Oh” I whispered not knowing what to say to that

“It’s all right, I just don’t have anyone to spend it with. So work is quite nice at this time of year.” 

I just nodded not knowing what to say. I felt so sorry for him and yet knowing that he had no other woman in his life filled me with hope. I quickly slapped myself for thinking that. He was my boss and a widower. There probably won’t ever be another girl. 

I glanced up into his eyes and saw a life time of sadness in Hanks dark brown eyes, and despite everything I told myself I couldn’t stop myself from going up to touch his cheek. 

Hank blinked in surprise but didn’t turn away instead I felt myself lean forward but before I could do anything, Donovan’s voice called out to stop the music. We broke apart to face the front of the room where the tree was standing at. 

“Well I’m here to give out the secret Santa presents so Norton where are you?” Donovan shouted out clearly having fun

“Here!” Called out an excited voice from the left side if the room.

A present was throw in the general direction and was handed to him. Gifts were being handed around the room when I heard my name being called out. Not two seconds later was there a small package handed to me.

I opened it up and gasped when a small watch peeked out of its wrappings. I tried it on immediately. I had only lost my old watch three day ago and had not had the time nor the money to buy a new one. I wanted to thank whoever had bought this for me. For this watch was worth a lot more than most of the presents that were being distributed around.

I looked up to see if I could spot anyone watching my reaction. And to my astonishment I saw Hank looking right at me with a huge grin on his face. 

I then realized it could only have been Hank since he was the only person who knew that my old watch had disappeared. Since I had to explain to him why I had been late to work the other day looking for the blasted watch.

I decided to pretend that I didn’t know that he had given me this watch. I just met his eyes and smiled brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fluffy. I agree to that. It was the only way I could think off to start this series and trust me it does get better. Please leave reviews and/or kudo's.


End file.
